The Empire Strikes Back
The Empire Strikes Back is the fifth installment in the Star Wars saga. Quotes Lando Calrissian: Umm, Baby Bop that's a flower. Baby Bop: I know that Lando. Lando Calrissian: Well, if you want to have it you can! Baby Bop: Thanks! (Lando Calrissian gives the flower to Baby Bop) Whitney: I do believe in you getting killed by some grenade that Barney placed up your vagina Stacy your ass will get blown to bits! (Stacy walks over to Whitney with rage and grabs her) Stacy: Whitney, that is enough with your garbage do not dare to swear at me no grenade was placed in my vagina you are lying and you say this in order for me to trust Anna when she is mine don't you dare question why she rides bikes with me you foul mouthed person. Anna: Stacy what did she say? Stacy: Some very bad stuff! Anna: I'll talk to her! (Stacy then walks away in anger, while Anna goes and talks to Whitney) Anna: So Whitney what did you say to Stacy that made her mad at you? Whitney: I hoped for her to die so she didn't like it and yelled at me. Anna: (shocked): That wasn't nice maybe you should apologize to her for what you said. (Yoda arrives) Yoda: Hi Anna! Anna: Hi Yoda! Yoda: What is the problem? Anna: Yoda, Whitney was mean to Stacy and made her mad! Yoda: Never, do that she would! talk to Stacy I must to find what her was wrong with! (Yoda enters the caboose and sees Stacy crying) Yoda: Stacy problem what is? Stacy: (in between sobs) Whitney said some very bad stuff to me and hurt my feelings...I hoped for her to get grounded by her... Yoda: Aww, Stacy cry you mustn't fine it's going to be pretty sure apologize Whitney will to you for what she did say friends you still are. Stacy: Yoda, you really think so? Yoda: Yes, count on me always you could. Stacy: Thank you! Baby Bop: Stacy what happened? Stacy: Baby Bop, Nick stole something and he got in trouble so I need you to stay with Boba Fett while I go see what is going on Boba Fett: Don't worry Baby Bop, you're not in trouble! Baby Bop: But where is Stacy? Boba Fett: She needed to find out what is going on (cuts back to the park) Stacy: (angry) what is this whole idea of shoplifting about? Nick: Because I didn't have money Boba Fett: (angry) Do you know how angry me and Stacy are with you, do you know that shoplifting is a criminal act? Nick: I'm sorry Stacy: No, I don't want to hear about it I hate you! you decided to go into a store without a parent and steal from the store and yet The Phantom is very upset with you also and what are you doing is not ever going to the store! Nick: (angry) Stacy, you're a fucking cunt! what I would do is kill you if I have to if I listen to you talk or sing I will cut your vagina (slaps her in the face and she begins to cry) Category:Star Wars